precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweden
'OVERVEIW' Sweden is a country played by Drmoose after he switched to it from the NWC. Sweden is an economic powerhouse in Europe that avoided the effects of the great war. Sweden has only recently become involved internationally, and this has lead to a mass expansion of its military. Sweden trades with the majority of European nations, a decison that could be costly if inter-regional relations turn ugly. 'HISTORY 1914-1976 ' Sweden was neutral during the First World War, capitalizing on the war by secretly selling steel, machined parts, grains, and lumber to both sides, creating a huge flow of money in the nation during the war. As luck had it no aggressive action was ever taken against Sweden and their tactics never discovered. Sweden emerged from the war on top of Europe, rich from its tactics and unscathed by war the nation went into an immense boom. People who had been immigrating to North America soon started coming back; the nation was growing at an untold rate. Small sky scrapers popped up in Stockholm and other Swedish cities, Stockholm began to look like a small new york. However eventually this slowed down, and Sweden took a back seat around 1945, the population grew at a rate faster then the nation had known for a long time, but not much else happened aside from new infrastructure, and larger mines in the iron rich north. In t he 1970’s Sweden’s population had grown to a sturdy 11.3 million and was one of the largest exporters of woods and iron in Europe. Sweden took a back seat again for most of 1970, but in the Finnish crisis Sweden decided to do something drastic. Over the next 3 years the Swedish army grew eleven fold, fearing aggressive action by Northern Finland the border became one of the most fortified in Europe, studded with bases and Bunkers the Swedish army guards it day and night. Military innovations followed and by 1975 Sweden had developed the E-200 tank, filling a gap that had plagued the nation for a long time after World War One. Back in 1971 however Sweden made a fatal decision allowing ships into the Baltic sea, leading them to the Chinese submarines that destroyed them. Sweden has not put effort into mending relations with Spain or the NWC. It is clear Sweden may be thought of as allowing them into the grasp of the Chinese subs but it is unknown if this has had any long lasting effect in those nations. In 1976 Sweden continues to enjoy the peace it has had since Finland was taken by Russia in the 1800’s however rising tensions among nations and the dissolution of Russia has placed Sweden in a position that it has not been in for a very long time, imminent threat. The Russian states are of particular concern to Sweden, not like North Finland but more of a concern as to what the Russian states could do should they begin to unite again. Prussia has also been of concern, but a long peace has put Sweden at ease. Norway ahs never seen an issue based on their inability to invade my sea based on Swedish presence at the entrance to the Baltic, and a land invasion is all but impossible based on the mountains and Sweden’s strong ground force. 'HISTORY 1976-1980' Swedish attitudes were very unclear during this time. The first major event sweden concerned itswlf with was when it offered support to the Russian Republic in their war against the Chinese backed Communiust Russia. Sweden did this in hopes of gaining a powerful ally, however this failed when the Russian Republic aquired VX gas and Sweden pulled its support back in fears that aiding the Russian Republic would paint Sweden badly. Sweden soon after learned that Spain had posessed VX gas after they were admitted to the UND through negotiations that tok place at about the same time. The government of Sweden later took many actions against the Western Communes in an attempt to slow Chinese influence in Scandanavia. However soon after trade was authorized with the Communist North Finland, the first time an Anti Chinese nation has begun trade with a communist power with Chinese connections. This action was undertaken in an attempt to prove Chinese influence was not nessesary to be stable, this decison backfired when the Chinese managed to get North Finland to join the ASB over fears of Sweden being agressive against the Western Communes, which it had painstakenly weakened though negotiation. Birgit August recived a vote of no confidence for his failure. Later in 1977 he was replaced with Albert Felix, a far right candidate of the Sweden Party. Over this time Albert Felix was responsible for the destruction of the minority rights of the Sami People the merge of church and state with the Religious Morality Council and several small curbs to womens rights to insure they would be easier to draft into the military. Other actions undertaken in this period were the formatin of the CIC or Communism Investigation Council which was granted supreme authority to interrogate or try any citizen suspected of communist sympathies. In addition to this the compulsory service periood was increased from 2 to 4 years. Borders were also strengthened and infastructure was funded more. Rebel groups have also formed and oppose the current government, they are currently small but have gained some support due to the recent arrest warrent for Birgit August, who ahs fled to Britian. 'ARMED FORCES' The Swedish armed forces consist of the Army, Navy, and Air force. The armed forces employs some 93,000 men and women in combat roles and 360,000 in non combat roles, 80,000 of those men in non combat being in reserve. The military is used as a powerful deterrent to North Finland and other forces, its size propped up by compulsery sevice. Army MBT Swedens main battle tank is the E-200. It sports sloped composite armor with 400MM RHA protection with optional Applique armor in the E-201 varient, cage armour can be added to the tanks front and back sections. The 120 MM smoothbore cannon can fire HEAT and HE shells, giving it an arsenal for all tasks. The E-200 travels at a steady 48 MPH and uses autoloader that is contianed in a small bump on the top of the tank, this bump has composite 420MM RHA armour as opposed to the normal tank. The E-200 has the ability to view the front and back of the tank and utilizes turretless design giving it a sleek look and a small and hard to target profile. 783 E-200 tanks are currently in service. Standard Issue Rifle Swedens standard issue rifle is the O38 which fires a 7.62X39MM round at 1000 RPM in 3 round burst mode. The rifle also sports semi automatic fire and a strong resistence to cold water and snow. Mud is also accounted for in the design. APC http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pansarbandvagn_302 ~Armour is rolled steel 55MM with cage armour~ 587 are currently in service. Artillery http://www.haaland.info/armour/index.php/swedisharmour/swedish-artillery/77-155mmself-propelledgunic ~Dialed in, non computer~ 354 are currently in service. Ongoing Projects http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infanterikanonvagn_91 Mid development. Air Force Multirole Fighter Navy Submarines Sweden has 8 Submarines. Cruiser Sweden has 5 Cruisers. Frigate Sweden has 6 Frigates. Battleship Sweden has 1 Battleship in serviced called Stora Segern Helicopter Carrier Sweden has 1 Helicopter Carrier called the Havet Lufttransporten. Other Compulsory service from 18 to 21 years of age, Splinter cammo, varying colours. for each section of the armed forces. Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:UND